


Dying Has Advantages

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Fallen Angels, Human Castiel, M/M, Season/Series 09, Soulmate Color AU, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Soulmate color AU, kinda based off another one I did.Castiel learns that Dean is his soulmate.





	Dying Has Advantages

**Author's Note:**

> The other color AU i did was Wait, Blue Eyes?  
> idk i'm a sucker for these

Castiel has always seen in color and has always known that humans are not the same. Angels are created, always seeing color in everything. Humans are born seeing black and white, that is, until they find their soulmate. Angels aren't supposed to have soulmates, yet some humans' soulmates have been angels. It's a rather confusing thing that Castiel doesn't like to think about. Of course this doesn't mean that angels can't fall in love, as Castiel has fallen for Dean in every possible way.

He was told by Sam that Dean had never found his soulmate, so Castiel didn't think much of their first meeting, and didn't realize that Dean first saw how vibrant the world really is when they met in that barn. He didn't realize that Dean's world had been plunged back into black and white the few times that Castiel has died before. Neither did Sam. Castiel also knew that Sam's world used to be colorful, after he met Jessica, but Castiel didn't know that his world regained color after meeting Gabriel. Nor did he realize that Sam is aware that Gabriel is alive, due to his world retaining color.

The first time that Castiel's world dulled was when he woke up in that hospital after carving the angel banishing sigil into his vessel's chest. The colors remained, but they were dull. They became slightly more vibrant once he saw Dean again, but Cas didn't believe that meant anything. The second time that Castiel's world dulled, there were no more colors. He was in Purgatory, so it was completely normal. The third time his world dulled, he had fallen to Earth, his Grace ripped from him by Metatron. He thought he was in Purgatory again. His mind was underwhelmed, longing for the richness of the world's colors.

His world remained in black and white until that fateful night with April. She stabbed him, just as he heard the door slam open, and his black and white world faded to only black.

~

Dean burst through the door, yelling Cas' name, and seeing Castiel being stabbed. Dean falters for a moment, his colors fade to nothing. He whips out his angel blade and is slammed against the wall, the same with his brother. Dean gets up and uses the angel blade stuck inside Cas to kill the reaper.

For once, he ignores Sam crumpled on the floor. He immediately goes to the former angel, saying his name, cupping Castiel's face in his hands. His voice breaks. Dean needs his color back.

He lets go of Cas, slowly standing up, eyes not leaving his soulmate. He looks over at Sam.

"Sam, he's gone," he states, despair seeping into the words. But then Sam bends over Castiel, healing his wounds. Dean doesn't know when Ezekiel took control, but he doesn't care. The color is slowly coming back into his world. Sam stumbles backward, running into a wall before falling to the ground. Again. He makes to move toward his younger brother, but stops when he hears his angel speak.

~

Castiel opens his eyes, gasping for air. Dean's back is toward him, Sam is crumpled on the floor.

"Dean," he murmurs, voice hoarse. Dean immediately faces him, going over to him. Relief and joy and worry are swimming across his eyes.

"Hey," Dean says, voice breaking. He leans over Castiel, and the fallen angel looks over to Sam saying his name, before looking back at Dean. He thinks Sam might have said something, but he's not paying attention. "Never do that again!"

"Alright," Castiel replies, almost automatically. Because really, how is he not supposed to ever die again. But now he knows why Dean doesn't want him to. "Your eyes are green." Dean's brows furrow in confusion, before understanding what Castiel means. Dean smiles a small smile.

"And yours are blue." Sam looks between the two of them for a moment, not sure if he heard correctly. Dean holds Castiel's face in his hands before leaning down and pressing his lips against his. Dean pulls away and Castiel can see tears glistening in his eyes.

"I love you."

"God, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> so as i was tagging this, i typed Jessica Moore as Jessica Moose and i just
> 
> Also i accidentally wrote a poem at the end apparently
> 
> "Your eyes are green  
> and yours are blue  
> I love you  
> God, I love you too"


End file.
